The present invention relates to a hinge for furniture, of the single-pin type. In particular, the present invention relates to a hinge of the xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d type comprising a bowl for fastening to a door and a wing pivotally mounted to the bowl and intended for fixing to a frame of the piece of furniture. A spring is present between the bowl and the wing and it pushes the hinge towards its nearer open or closed position.
Usually the spring is wound around a pin supported in the bowl and has a thrust end acting on the wing and a reaction end acting against the bowl bottom.
There is a problem in these hinges which consists in reaching a sufficient thrust by the spring. An enhancement in the spring efficiency is hindered by the fact that the hinge is required to be maintained within acceptable limits, which does not enable an increase at will of the spring sizes and number of turns forming it (if it is embodied by a double-torsion spring, for example).
It is a general object of the present invention to obviate the above mentioned drawbacks by providing a hinge of the above described general type having improved features. It is a further object to obtain a hinge of more compact sizes without impairing its closing force.
In view of the above object a hinge for furniture has been conceived, in accordance with the invention, of the type comprising a bowl adapted to be fastened to a door of a piece of furniture and a wing designed to be fixed to the piece of furniture, the wing having an end pivotally mounted to the bowl for rotation relative to the bowl and a spring being received in the bowl, said spring having a thrust end exerting pressure on cam means placed on the wing to move the wing towards a near steady position corresponding to the open or closed hinge position and a reaction end reacting on the bowl, characterised in that the bowl has a rest surface for said reaction end of the spring keeping this reaction end oriented in a direction non-parallel to the bowl bottom.